Risk It All
by Shades of amber
Summary: "I love you so much. I need you, I have to come back. So please have them find a way," she whispered urgently, unshed tears glowing in her dark orbs. Sequel to "Undisclosed Desire." MasonElena
1. Possibility

Mason sat at the bar in the Salvatore house. Begrudgingly enough. He did not want to be here at all. But they all insisted that Kaylei and Mason should come back to Mystic Falls.

Kaylei had promised to Mason that her and Bonnie would work together and find a way to bring Elena back. But he didn't believe in that, sad enough.

He did want Elena back. _He did. He had her. _It was such a little time, just when he was getting so used to her presence. She was taken right out from under him. It had been 6 months since he watched her kill herself.

He had been with her for only a short period. But still he was so attached to her, that his heart basically broke when she shoved the knife in her pelvis. And slowly dying on the floor of his small kitchen back in Florida.

It haunted his mind to this very day. "Mason, buddy," Damon Salvatore's sarcastic voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He groaned and turned to glare. "I'm going to the grill," he grumbled, getting up and ready to walk off. But Damon grabbed his shoulder and stopped him in his place.

"Come on buddy. We both lost the love of our lives why not bond over our impasse," See Mason never forgave Damon for almost killing him a while ago.

"I'd rather not," Mason easily shoved his shoulder away from Damon. Damon shrugged, clearly drunk from the glazed look in his icy blue orbs.

Mason walked past him and was ready to leave the house. Till there was a shriek. It wasn't of horror, it was happiness. Surprising enough. He detected it to be coming from the guest room of Kaylei's. He saw everyone was gathering in the parlor. He boredly sat there and waited for Kaylei and Bonnie to start talking.

"I saw Elena in my dream," Bonnie whispered. "She's on the other side," Bonnie added. "She can come back. But something is holding her back," Kaylei added in as well. "Someone," Bonnie corrected.

"My fucking ancestor probably," Mason remarked bitterly and lowly. "Not quite. His presence is completely vanished. There's another presence, stronger than ever before," Bonnie replied in a far away voice.

"This stronger person probably killed that bastard off in the blink of an eye," Damon shrugged. Mason stayed silent. "The name begins with a K," Bonnie provided.

Months ago Katherine had joined the gang and was with Damon. Surprising. "Klaus," Katherine deadpanned suddenly. They whipped around and stared at her in disbelief. "Who?" they asked. "Klaus. One of the oldest vampire's around….. The one who turned me," Katherine provided.

"So do you know how to get in touch with him. Sire bond and all?" Damon demanded. She gave him a look. "I could try," she said unevenly. Katherine didn't really want to have any contact with Klaus.

He was evil and manipulated everyone he was around. Which lead Katherine to be the way she was.

"Go try!" they all urged. Katherine groaned and glared shortly at them. Her eyes fluttered close.

The memories of her and Klaus and their adventures when she was a newborn ran through her mind. She searched for the deep bond they had developed.

_Klaus! Klaus I need you!_

Thank god she was a good actress.

_Katerina. Nice to hear from you love. _

She inwardly rolled her eyes at him. She hated him, she swore.

_I need you Klaus, please come._

Her inward voice sounded needy and childish. She knew she could convince Klaus to come to town. She'd be able to get the dirt on Elena from him for Damon…..

She didn't really like anyone around here.

_Since you asked so nicely love. I'll be in Mystic Falls as soon as I can. _

Katherine rolled her eyes and stifled a thanks to him before she broke the connection between them. Her eyes opened and everyone was staring at her expectantly.

"He's coming," she deadpanned.

Mason adverted away from everyone and quickly escaped. He had started staying back with his sister-in-law and Tyler. Tyler had been thoroughly depressed when he found out about Elena's death.

Mason quickly returned to the Lockwood mansion. The cavernous foyer welcomed him home. He clomped up the stairs tired and drunk.

Once he reached his room. He drunkenly undressed himself down to his boxers and climbed in the bed. Letting sleep overtaking his dreadful mind.

"_Mason," a bell-like voice tinged through his muddled brain. He looked around in the dark air of his dreams. He saw a small dark silhouette coming closer into view. _

_Illuminated brown eyes met with light hazel eyes. A smile upturned her lips as she suddenly threw herself in his arms. He immediately held on tight to her thankful to feel her natural warmth radiating off of her and sinking into his skin. _

_She breathed in his comforting scent. She knew this was only an illusion she was providing for him. It would soon be over when __**he **__would come to end it. "I miss you so much," he whispered brokenly. "I miss you, but remember I'm always there," Elena reminded him lowly. _

"_Tell Kaylei and Bonnie that they need to work fast. They can bring me back, but I don't know how exactly. But they will," Elena whispered rushing it all out. _

_Mason nodded quickly in understanding. She pulled back and stared at him. "I love you so much. I need you, I have to come back. So please have them find a way," she whispered urgently, unshed tears glowing in her dark orbs. _

_He felt his heart clench as he stared down at her. "I will." _

He gasped awake and sat up quickly. He knew he had to talk to Kaylei about it. He got out his phone and quickly dialed Kaylei's number. She answered. "Mason?" she questioned. "I saw her Kay! In my dreams," he said in a rush. She seemed to pause. "Elena?" she asked uncomfortably. "Who else?" Mason demanded roughly.

"Sorry, sorry," she remarked quickly. "But what did she say?" Kaylei quickly changed the subject. "She said that you and Bonnie would know how to bring her back. And she said she needed to come back," Mason trailed off lowly.

Kaylei sighed. It was 3 am. "Ok. Look Mason, we can definitely bring her back. We just have to find out about this 'Klaus' then we'll do everything in our power to bring her back," Kaylei promised.

"Thank you, I owe you so much for this Kay."

You could almost hear the smile in her voice. "You owe me for a lot of stuff Mason. But that doesn't matter," she dismissed flippantly. They hung up on the phone.

Mason tried to go back to sleep. Soon enough after restless tossing and turning. He felt himself falling into oblivion with blurry images of sweet Elena passing through his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Ok. So someone reviewed <em>_**"Undisclosed Desires." **__And the person reminded me that I had a sequel planned. I read over the story and saw how my writing has changed in less than a year. But whatever. This is the start of something. I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this. But anyway hope you enjoyed and pleaseeee review. :p_

_**Song: Possibility by Lyke Li**_


	2. No light, No light

_Elena laid in the dark cave she had been stuck in for the last 6 months. Suddenly the echo of footsteps awoke her from her light, restless sleep. She opened her bleary eyes to see Klaus. _

"_What do you want now?" she demanded groggily and irritably. "I just wanted to tell you. I'll be going to Mystic Falls to see all of your loved ones," he informed, with a manic grin spreading across his features. "You said you would bring me back to life. When?" she whined. _

"_Soon my dear. I just need to get the right witches to work for it. Then remember you'll be in my debt," he smirked. _

_Klaus had somehow entered the other side and saved Elena from the horrible George Lockwood. He said for that, she'd be in debt to him. Forever. She didn't want that to happen, but if she could come back. She'd do whatever it was. _

"_I'll be able to be with my Mason right?" she asked lowly and in a vulnerable tone as she looked up at him. "Yes, you have my word. You'll be able to get your mate back," he promised seriously. _

_She looked into his blue eyes and felt that she could trust the evil vampire. _

Kaylei and Bonnie talked. "So this Klaus is a vampire. That also has a werewolf gene in him?" Bonnie asked, a little unclear about the subject. "He had been a full hybrid, both active werewolf and vampire. But then his mother, set a curse on him. It kept his werewolf gene dormant. It was sealed on a moonstone, embedded with Petrova blood," Kaylei explained solemnly.

"Elena and Katherine are the doppelgangers, so they're Petrovas?" Bonnie asked. Kaylei nodded again.

Bonnie wrapped her head around this quickly. "But Elena is dead. How would he be able to break the curse?" Kaylei asked.

"In 1492, a miracle happened. A witch was so powerful enough to break the curse. With only a drop of Katherine's own blood. The ritual was performed, it left Klaus a indestructible hybrid and the witch immortal," Kaylei explained, a tone of amazement hidden in her usual calm nonchalant manner.

Bonnie's eyes widened in surprised. "So there's no way to kill him?" she demanded incredulous. "On the surface of research. No there isn't any way. But we'll have to dig as deep as we can to find some way, get in touch with the original witch from the other side. But we can't get up," Kaylei's voice was on the edge of hysteria.

"What would he want with Elena though?" Bonnie felt so stupid for asking Kaylei all these questions. Kaylei was only about 4 years older, and yet knew so much of the supernatural world.

It interested her immensely. "Personal stuff I'm guessing," Kaylei shrugged, suddenly all calm again. In pure innocence, her hazel eyes went wide in surprise. _Elena could be getting raped!_

"Witch number one. Witch number two," Damon addressed suddenly coming into the room. Kaylei snapped out of her thoughts and stared down at the book pages.

Damon groaned and clutched his head. "Ugh, is that really necessary?" he demanded to both of them. Bonnie was at a lost, she wasn't doing anything. Kaylei turned to Damon. "Is it necessary to call me witch number two bloodsucker?" she shot back hotly, glaring at him.

He only smirked. "Touché," he replied, back to his normal composure. She rolled her eyes at the vampire and continued flipping boredly by the big old book of supernatural history.

"What are you doing?" Damon suddenly asked boredly, looking over Kaylei's shoulder. "Doing something productive with myself. Unlike you," she replied icily.

Bonnie chuckled. Damon was trying to find ways to flirt, but Kaylei wouldn't fall for any of it. "Look. If you cared about Elena as much as I heard, you should be looking for anything and everything that we can do to get her back," Kaylei slammed the book down and stood up to glare at him.

He hmphed and walked away from her. Kaylei blinked and turned to sit back down. She had to go through this book again! In all her years of witchcraft, she had gotten through this whole book of supernatural history. Now she had to look back over possible places she had overlooked and didn't pay attention to before.

"Nice," Bonnie suddenly remarked. Kaylei looked up at her confused, and suddenly knew she was talking about Damon. She just nodded.

Kaylei's thoughts went back to her best friend Mason. She was so worried about him. He had lost his mate.

For werewolves that was very traumatic and eventually would destroy the werewolf himself. She then thought about Elena, it was probably worst. All the torture, everything. When in the end she had just wanted to be with Mason.

Mason himself was looming in the Lockwood mansion. Locking himself off from society. He desperately went on and off in sleep. Wanting to see Elena's face all the time.

Finally he had found a peaceful momentary rest.

"_Mason! I'll be coming back soon. Like really soon." Elena was suddenly there, overjoyed with a wide smile. "What?" Mason asked tiredly. "Klaus. He's saved me from George, and now all he has to do is meet with Belen and I'll be able to come back thanks to her," Elena explained quickly. _

_A bright gleam of excitement resonating in her dark orbs. Mason was surprised but he felt happiness. "He said I would have to be in debt to him. But I get to be with you still!" she added in. _

_Mason froze. "You have to be in debt to him?" he demanded incredulous. Elena nodded silently. "What's wrong with that? I mean he's going to bring me back, which means we can be together," Elena whispered. She came closer. "Don't you miss me as much as I miss you?" she asked lowly. Her hand slowly came up to run up his arm. _

_It was feathery and smooth. But her every touch burnt him. Just like he remembered from when she was alive. _

_He felt his distress fade away with their close proximity. "I'll be home soon baby," she promised. _

_She bought his balled fist to her lips and kissed his knuckles softly. "I love you," her voice faded. The dream soon faded along with it. Soon he found himself in a familiar clearing. _

_Mystic Falls clearing. Elena was there with a grin. "Mason. I forgot to tell you something. Klaus is a hybrid. A werewolf and a vampire. He doesn't have to transform every full moon!" Elena said excitedly, practically skipping over to his spot in the area. _

"_When I come back. Me and you both could become hybrids if possible, then we could live forever!" a foreign smile curled at Elena's lips. _

_Mason felt weird. "That would be great," he grinned bitterly. "Now wake up," she whispered. Her lips close to his. _

He gasped awake and looked around. He felt too confused with the dream itself.

Something seemed different about Elena. It was kind of scary, he had to admit that at least.

She seemed to excited. He didn't want to know the possibilities of what this 'Klaus' would have Elena do to pay off her debt. But all that mattered to her was getting him back. He felt happy about that.

The dream was too confusing to even comprehend. A text chimed in on his phone suddenly. He checked it, to see that it was from Kaylei.

_Katherine is meeting Klaus now._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: No light, No light by Florence + the machine<strong>_


	3. War in your bedroom

As Klaus and Katherine met, she was immediately attacked with a clutching, burning sensation echoing in her head.

She groaned out loud and whimpered desperately, clutching her head in agony. Klaus came out of the shadows and smirked. "You thought I was that daft to fall for your lies Katerina," he drawled knowingly.

She looked up at him, her vision was painted red and everything was blurry. The pain was draining the strength from her. Slowly.

"From what I've figured out. You want to know what I'm doing with your little doppelganger who lives on the other side?" he arched a brow, kneeling in front of her. The pain subsided and she just looked up at him fearfully, unable to speak a word to him.

"Well I have my reasons. But she is more better for me. Since she has gone wolf and all. So I thought why not save her and bring her back. My witches will be performing the spell tonight. When she comes back, she and her mate will be turned to hybrids like me," he explained nonchalantly.

She looked at him in disbelief. "How could you do that?" she muttered her question. "I'm a hybrid, and with the doppelganger being killed by my minion George. I was able to become one, now that the pesky George is gone. I can finally bring Elena back and turn her into a hybrid. Along with her mate," he added in, always remembering Mason's role in this last.

"Let me guess. You'll have him around for a while. Soon enough you'll have Elena under your spell. And when you completely have her on your side, you'll kill him eh?" she arched a confused brow to him.

"Maybe. Maybe not," he shrugged. "Tell your friends nothing of this meeting," he compelled her. She seemed so naive like when she was human.

She left Klaus to himself and he immediately turned to his witch who was looming in the shadows. "Ready?" Klaus arched a brow. Greta took a deep breath and nodded steadily. Her and Maddox would work together to bring the doppelganger left, just for Klaus.

Katherine came back and everyone immediately pried at her for information. "He doesn't know anything," she whispered lamely. Damon stared at her in disbelief. He definitely didn't believe that damnable lie.

Katherine shrugged and walked off. She coincidentally bumped into Mason. She stopped and stared at him. "Hey. Could we go talk, away from them," she motioned to the parlor. Mason stared at her confused and just let her lead him outside through the woods.

They stopped as soon as they were out of earshot from the Salvatore manor.

"Um. What do you want?" Mason asked awkwardly. "You'll definitely be happy tonight," she said cryptically. He arched a confused brow. "The center of your existence will be back," she knew that he would understand her then. Mild joy filled his eyes.

Katherine then left him to himself and he practically floated back to the Lockwood mansion

Klaus and his witches were in the clearing. Fire lighting up the pitch black sky. Klaus watched as wind picked up and the witches' chanting became more vigorous. In the ring of fire, smoke billowed out, veiling over the area in the ring of the fire. Making it hard to see anything near there, even for a vampire.

_Elena had been sleeping alone in the cave like before. She felt some nagging strength rip her out of her uneasy sleep. She coughed and sputtered. She felt her body convulse uncontrollably as a burning agony spread through her body. _

_Everything went black for her soon enough. She silently wondered if this was the final death, spiraling her straight to hell._

The fire popped and sizzled, sparks erupting through the clearing. Klaus instinctively covered his face with his jacket as the sparks flew his way.

He looked there and saw everything was clear. Only a calm, dim firelight. In the dull ring of fire there was a girl. Klaus easily recognized it as the innocent Elena.

Elena's eyes flew open, a groan unconsciously escaping past her lips. Her limbs were sore and stiff. She looked around dumbfounded with the new surroundings. She only saw the fire in her line of sight. "Shit. I'm actually in hell," she said to herself, seeming to be in a daze now.

She looked past the flames, and her blurry vision focused on the three figures. She only recognized Klaus. She gasped and immediately stood up. Klaus smirked and lowly commanded for his witches to drop the fire.

The fire was all cleared out and Elena just stood there dumbfounded. Klaus came closer, Elena recognized that damned smirk of his. She shivered as his hand came to caress her bare arm. She gulped back the uncontrollable lust she felt to have some man touch her in the longest time. Seeming to intimate.

Her thoughts went to Mason immediately. "Where's Mason?" she demanded lowly. "His family's house," he said nonchalantly. She looked around the woods knowingly, she knew all of Mystic Falls like the back of her hand.

So she walked off without another word, going in the direction of the Lockwood mansion.

After some good walking in the cool breeze. Elena stood in front of the mansion. She knocked on the door, and Tyler opened it.

Tyler opened the door, ready to tell some stupid salesman to fuck off. But he so wasn't ready to see _Elena_! "Wha-" she cut him off. She threw herself at him and hugged him tightly. "Oh Tyler. I missed you so much," she said, her head nuzzled into his shoulder affectionately.

Tyler was still frozen in shock and didn't know what to say. She pulled back and stared at him with teary eyes. She sniffled and quickly composed herself. "Is Mason here?" she asked lowly.

"Yeah in his room," Tyler exhaled the long-breath he had held. She smiled brightly and slid past him.

She gracefully danced up the stairs, excited to see _her _Mason again. She was easily able to tell where his room was. She opened the door slowly, and saw he was sleeping soundly.

She crawled into the bed next to him. She stayed silent, not wanting to disturb his peacefulness. She wrapped her arms around his torso hesitantly. She buried her head in his neck, inhaling his scent. Finally she felt at ease to have him near her again.

"I love you Mason," she whispered in his ear, before drifting into paradise as well.

_I love you Mason._

_He heard those words echoed in his subconscious. He must be dreaming of her again. No surprise really. But there was something different about tonight. The words from Katherine were looming in his mind. _

_Was Elena really coming back? _

_He felt something telling him to wake up. Eventually it got annoying and he had no choice but to wake up. _

His mind had adjusted to being awake and he soon noticed a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist.

He freaked out on the inside, but kept his composure. He slowly looked over his shoulder. Her heart-shaped face was illuminated in the dark. Her features peaceful and somehow affectionate looking. His hand unconsciously came up and brushed his knuckles across her cheek. Just to check if this was all real.

"Oh my god," he breathed out in disbelief. She was back! Right here with him.

She seemed to nuzzle unconsciously into his hand, a hum of pleasure resonating from her that. Suddenly she was waking up. She stretched lazily and Mason felt himself dumbfounded and frozen. She opened her eyes to him and smiled lovingly.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his balled fist. "I missed you," she whispered against his now open palm. He felt it all sink in finally.

He pinned her to the bed and kissed her wildly. Elena grinned inwardly and kissed him back with all of her might. His hands roamed her body, happy to be able to feel her skin against his again.

They eventually pulled away for breath. "You're back." He was still in shock. She gulped and nodded. He hugged her tightly to his chest, she nuzzled closer. "I'm never going to let you go now," he whispered playfully in her ear, she could easily detect the seriousness in his tone as well.

She stared at him with darkened, dilated eyes. Her hands roamed his bare chest. "Show me," she whispered huskily. Her tone laced with honey, easily seducing him then and there.

He kissed her soundly and she replied back, her tongue assaulting his mouth lustily. They rolled around battling for dominance, their inner wolves fighting against one another.

After a while Mason felt his wolf yelling at him. Telling him to take control and show the literal bitch who's in charge. Mason's rational mind scolded the wolf's thoughts.

But his body followed the command and pinned her to the bed. His lips immediately went to the faded scar of the bite he had given her in the beginning. He nipped at it lightly. She shivered and whimpered feeling a bolt of electricity pass through her. Her body responded to his, becoming submissive to him.

He pulled back and looked down at her, smirking lightly. He kissed her sloppily, her head spinning as his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth.

His hands roamed down the ragged clothes she had for a while now. He immediately ripped them off of her, leaving her naked and open to him. His lips traveled against her skin, tasting every part of her that he could.

She whimpered and pressed harder into him, begging for more. Her hands came down to his boxers and she rubbed the bulge through the thin fabric. Soon enough everything was shed and they devoured one another with a burning intensity.

Elena was drove onto the edge of oblivion. In a way that only Mason could do. Mason felt himself genuinely happy to have her back with him here and he didn't have to spend the rest of his life alone.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Song: War in your bedroom by A change of pace<strong>_

_This story was in desperate need for updating. I'll start it up again and get it on. Well I couldn't help but bring Elena back, it was hard to not to. I want to get to the MasonElena fluff and smut. ;D So yeah hope you enjoyed, please reivew. :D_


End file.
